herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cordelia Chase
'Cordelia Chase '''is a heroine from ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer & it's Spin-off, Angel as well as the comics that are based off of both series. Biography Cordelia Chase. If there was a royal family in Sunnydale, it would be The Chase Family. She was born in the holiday season of 1980. She was an only child and born with a silver spoon in her mouth. She was of course spoiled. She had the best of everything. Her early life was something to be envied. She was on the rise to become a Sunnydale Socialite. She made friends with these group of girls. They consist of Aphrodesia, Aura, Gwen Ditchik, and Harmony Kendall. This group would later be known as The Cordettes. They would be the most popular group in Sunnydale High. She was of course the center of the group. They were, loved, feared, lusted after, envied, and hated. They were as Angel once described them as the Russian Mafia if they cared about shoes. They loved to hang out at the mall and The Bronze mainly. Though like Julius Ceaser, Cordelia's reign over Sunnydale High would come to an end. The end of the Cordettes or the age of Cordelia began with the arrival of a blonde girl named Buffy Anne Summers. A girl who could rival her popularity. She was popular from where she came from, Los Angeles. However rather then combat the threat to her populatiry, she tried to make her a member of The Cordettes. Strangely, she rejected Cordelia's offer and joined with two students her group constantly made fun of, Xander Harris and Willow Rosenberg. Cordelia at the time did not understand why but it slowly drove her to their group. But that was not the only reason why she hung out with them, also Buffy and her friends saved her life a number of times. But also what really puzzled Cordelia was when she first seen Angel. She thought of course he was hot. She tried her best to seduce him from Buffy, only to have the same results as Xander's own attempts to break them up so he could be with Buffy, which was a failure. The final nail in Cordelia's coffin was when she and Xander were running away from this demonic assassin who was trying to kill Buffy. They had their usual argument which lead to a kiss, one that left both feeling awkward since they hate each other. They had this secret affair until one day Cordelia had it with her friends constantly making fun of Xander and left the Cordettes holding Xander's hand. She had a slight panic attack about it, but Xander told her to not look back. They openly dated each other for a while, that is until Cordelia and Oz, Willow's boyfriend caught Willow and Xander making out. It was an event that forever Cordelia's reputation, and also left Cordelia injured when she impaled herself on a metal rod when she was running away from the heartbreaking scene her and Oz discovered. She was known as Xander's cast-off. When she attempted to rejoin her old group, she was made fun of. Her group attempted to fill in the void left by Cordelia when Anya, a new girl moved into town. Anya showed little interest in the Cordettes and decides to hang with Cordelia. Anya acted as a shoulder for Cordelia to cry on, though it was in a figuritive way since Cordy did not shed one tear. But that was a ruse by Anya to get Cordelia to make a wish. Cordelia realized the root of her problems, or so she thought. It was Buffy. She blamed her for Cordelia finding Xander interesting since Buffy was hanging with him. She wished her to have never come to Sunnydale. Cordelia realized she was a demon and the world she created was bad. It was an alternate universe where Xander and Willow were dating...but they were also vampires. The town was overwhelmed by vampires. Cordelia attempted to tell Buffy's watcher about it, but Xander and Willow killed her. However sometime later Giles reversed the wish spell and the world was back to normal and Cordelia never died. But also somewhere along the line, her family lost everything from them not paying their taxes. Her trust fund was gone and she was forced to work in a clothing store to buy her prom dress, a dress that Xander bought for her. He even covered up the fact she was poor. As the Mayor and Faith where making plans to destroy Sunnydale with the ascension, Cordelia and the other scoobies were starting to get a long a bit better. However she had a brief crush on Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. Though towards graduation when they kissed, they fell out of lust with each other and where friends for years after. After the destruction of Sunnydale High from the ascension, she left for Los Angeles, unknown to her however, so did Angel. In the City of Angels, also known as Los Angeles, she tried her hand in acting, she would try out for auditions but would go through one rejection after another. At some Hollywood party she ran into Angel. They caught up a bit and then went their seperate ways. Angel had a case and Cordelia went home. However she would become apart of Angels case when a millionaire vampire took interest in Cordelia....for his latest meal. He lured her to his mansion with false promises of stardom. Angel saved her and later killed that vampire. She would then join his agency, Angel Investigations and aided him and his new half-demon human friend , Doyle, a precog. For months those three helped the helpless together, all the while, Doyle fell for her, despite her treatment towards him. He even found a new apartment for her out of affection and hoped she would be grateful for it. However the place was hunted. They helped her get rid of the ghost, she would however free another ghost named Dennis. The Ghost would ultimately help the three clean the house of the other, more harmful spirit. Cordelia and Dennis becomes friends and over the years protect Cordelia in her home. Cordelia would eventually prepares herself to start a relationship with Doyle, only to have lost him tragically to defend a half-demon human family from being killed by this fanatical race of pure demons. Cordelia for the rest of her days would remember Doyle as a hero and someone she loved. However in the last moments of his life, he kissed her, passing his precog abilities to her. Wesley would then join Angel after Doyle's death after he was disgraced in the eyes of the Watcher's Council after his failure with Buffy and Faith and was fired. Along with Angel's wisdom, Wesley's watcher training, and Cordelia's precog abilities, they would solve many cases, watch each other's back. They would join up with a rogue vampire hunter from South Central LA named Charles Gunn. At first he was freelance, but later would become apart of the team. Cordelia was injured by a demon who works for Angel's most dangerous, Wolfram & hart, when he amped up her visions. She saw people in pain all the time. It was however a life changing experience. What was left of the old superficial Cordelia was dead. Cordelia would get into many life-threatening situations and solve many cases with Angel Investigations. As she did, over the years, she grew more and more into a champion. She would have a fall out with Angel after the Darla incident, she would be pulled into another dimension where she was made into a slave, then a princess, even the very visions she would have threatens her life. They always managed to pull through, even in their defeats. However there was an incident which she never recovered from. A demon named Skip had come down to Earth. They met before when her visions where life threatening and had to make her half-demon. He brought her up to the powers that be....becoming a power herself. This came at an inconvenient time since she realized her true feelings of love for Angel, feeling which were returned but at the time wasn't aware of. However this would later prove to be a scam to bring about the rogue power named Jasmine into the world. Jasmine summoned The Beast while possessing Cordelia, The Beast would kill all members of Wolfram & Hart except Lilah Morgan, whom Cordelia killed herself. She also seduced Angel's estranged son Connor into making love with her and used his seed to impregnate her with herself. Also The Beast would kill an order of witches, a powerful group known as the Ra'tet, rained fire from the sky, blotted out the sun, and unleashed Angel's evil alter-ego, Angelus. The final act that brought about Jasmine's birth was manipulating Connor to turn on Angel and his team and commit murder as a sacrifice to bring about Jasmine to the world, causing Cordelia to slip into a coma for almost a year. A lot has changed in that year, Jasmine was eventually killed, Connor had a new life, Team Angel was running Wolfram & Hart. Cordelia awakens to help team Angel get back on track and to prevent Lindsay, a former Wolfram & Hart lawyer and his lover, Eve, a liaison to the Senior Partners from making Angel doubt himself and also saving his life. She kissed him and in that kiss, she passed on her precog abilities to Angel, pointing him to the true powers behind Armageddon. After which she would die. In reality, she never was awake, she was a solid astral projection sent to him from the Powers that Be. Category:Heroines Category:Amazons Category:Damsel in distress Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Angels Category:Evil exterminators Category:Detectives Category:Fighter Category:Princesses Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Rich Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Knifemen Category:Femme Fatale Category:In love heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Egomaniacs Category:Heroes with precognition Category:Famous Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Villain's Lover Category:Destiny Defiers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Genre Savvy Heroes Category:Soul Searchers Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Parents Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain